


Tea & Choclate

by AntigueGinger



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rain, Yona Kinda has a Brumation because her quirk is dragon based, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: Cold days with rain are for cuddling. Need i say more?
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tea & Choclate

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know how in Ashes I said I might write something fluffy someday. Well you know Tumblr prompts. They got me.

With autumn on the horizon there was little to be done except for those who could to enjoy it. The year had been a long one that took a sharp overnight turn into freezing temperatures that pushed even the worst villains into a break or various forms of a hibernation like daze. Dabi himself had gone sluggish between the rain showers and frost while Toga slowly took to an exuberant amount of bouncing around with an inhuman glee that was only slightly different from her usual feral self. She mentioned something about keeping her blood warm but he didn't press. Skinner, on the other hand, had wrapped himself in a ball a week ago and couldn't seem to fully wake for more than a change of position and a few meals. This last time he wandered out into the bar he had been muttering about dragons and legacies before returning to his rest. Of course, this had him thinking of his little red dragon.

Every time they spoke she insisted she was fine but it also took her longer to respond with jumbled letters and words. Typically he wouldn't even think anything of it but something in his gut told him his cute vigilante wasn't being entirely truthful...

"Hey Dabi," Toga threw herself onto his back, sending his phone to the floor. "Why do you look like that? Did the phone make you mad." She pouted for just a moment before she laughed. "No, no, I know!"

Using his shoulders as a push plate she bounced off him and picked up his phone just as the screen lit with a message. Obviously she had to read it like the annoying little sister she was. " _ Dabi! _ Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? And why haven't I met her yet? Wait Shigi said something about a girl, is this her!"

He reached for the device but she flounced away. Annoying little monster. "She's not my girlfriend. We work towards common goals... Frequently. Why would you need to meet her, besides Shigi doesn't know his ass from his nose."

"So you wouldn't mind if I went through your pictures, right? There won't be anything incriminating?"

"Toga, we are literally villains."

"Boring," she sang reading the message as she danced around the room. "Tell me about Yona! I want to know who you hang out with!"

"I'm not telling you shit! Give me back my phone and go harass Twice or something."

"You're no fun anymore!"

He barely caught the phone when she literally dropped it where she stood. "Crazy," he hissed only for her to throw a quick "Flame Brain" over her shoulder. Grumbling he looked at his phone only to fall silent.

"If youre so worried why dont you jut com over? M fine!"

A slow smile spread over his face as he typed back.

When he did make it to her place he heard some kind of show inside and sighed. Two quick knocks on the door and he entered. At first he didn't see her. Her Spartan one bedroom apartment was frigid as outside with a little "broken until further notice" sign taped over the thermostat. The usually tidy kitchen was cluttered with snacks and groceries not yet put in place and the delicious smell of chocolate and cream came from the stove top. He briefly noted the mug he preferred when he came to visit next to the simmering pot. Ignoring the obvious invitation he turned to her living room and bit back a snort.

The entirety of the small space was covered in blankets and what seemed to be all of her pillows in some kind of nest centered around her couch. The catastrophe of color and textures made him dizzy but he focused on the blob of pink fleece. It took him longer than he would have liked to realize the lump was the girl herself looking tired and shivering with a mug between her palms desperately leaching any warmth she could. She sat focused on the screen showing an overweight man spewing some basic rhetoric about dangerous quirks effects on the body of their holder.

She really was too cute. 

"Do you need more tea?" The question was easy but she turned and blinked slowly at him before looking into the depths of her cup.

"Yes please... I made you hot chocolate. I'm pretty sure that's what you said was your favorite. It's Yuun's recipe."

"Alright, just because it's Yuun." Stepping closer to take the mug he placed a quick kiss to her temple. "Your freezing..."

She sighed with the warmth and leaned towards him "It's the thermostat. Cheap building manager won't have it fixed until about tomorrow maybe... Did you want to stay?"

"Only if we watch something other than a documentary."

"But it's interesting," she whined as he made his way to start a kettle of water. "It's about societal expectations of quirkless and weak quirked and dangerous quirked people. Morality and stuff."

He couldn't stop the chuckle that left him. "That doesn't sound very good for someone with a 'dangerous quirk' to watch. It's raining again, just put on an action movie or something."

She groaned. "No action flicks. I wanted a comedy."

"I do not have the energy to laugh right now."

He could feel her pouting at him. "That's why society hates villains. You take yourself too seriously."

"And vigilantes don't take anything seriously."

"You've never seen Kija fight a spider."

He couldn't stop the laugh, almost spilling chocolate on the floor. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Yona gave him a deadpan look. "He's terrified of bugs."

He snorted. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Let's watch a horror movie then."

"You put on a horror I'm making you watch a trashy romcom."

He snickered, pouring the water over her tea. "Those are so bad. Not even in a good way. It's all melodrama and creep shit."

"Exactly."

"That's cold."

"I am cold. How about a musical?"

"Please, I would rather have Toga stab me than listen to two people sing about hope and love."

He could hear her sulking again when he pulled out the tea leaves. "They're not all like that..."

Shucking his coat he smiled a bit. "How about a murder mystery? Something like suspense?" Her soft agreement gave him the victory. "Good, now make room."

She had shifted her nest to give room for two. The moment he settled in, back against the couch with a blanket around his shoulders, Yona crawled between his legs and settled against his chest with a sigh. Her head rested against his collar bone and she pulled his arm around her waist before she started to scroll through her movies. 

"I have a murder mystery I downloaded a while ago and never watched... It's in English though."

"I know English." He whispered curling around her. "Is that Rise of the Guardians?"

She perked up, tilting her head to look him in the eye. "Yeah... Do you want to watch that instead?"

He mulled it over for a moment but her bright purple eyes made him weak. "Yeah sure. We'll watch that other one after."

She grinned and did a small happy wiggle as she started the movie and settled against him once more. "You're so warm..."

"Comes with the fire quirk, love." With a gentle kiss to the top of her head he leaned back to watch the movie.

By the halfway point Yona had started nodding off. Her head lolled against his shoulder just as he realized his mug was empty. 

"Yona, dear, will you let me up?"

Instead of moving she groaned, pushing her back into his chest, clinging to his arm and draping her legs over one of his. "You're not allowed. I'm comfortable."

"That's a bit selfish, don't you think?" He whispered the words in her ear and got a shiver that made him smirk. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll only be gone a moment. Then you can hold me captive as long as you like."

Another groan and she shifted away. He kept his word and made quick work of anything he would need to stay curled around her all night. He was even sure to grab one of the snacks in case she woke up.

When he found himself comfortable again Yona was quick to settle back against him. "You're so warm," she murmured again when he rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. His sense of touch might not be the same where his scars ruined his skin but he could still enjoy her soothing presence. Her shampoo that smelled vaguely of some kind of blossom and the soft rise and fall of her breathing, all of the other small things he knew he loved about her but couldn't quite bring himself to vocalize.

He sighed realizing they just fell into this affectionate dynamic. He still had no idea how. Despite the uncomfortable transition that felt more like being dragged into a change he wasn't ready for, he couldn't bring himself to pull or push her way. She made him smile. She understood while still being someone to challenge him and his thinking. She still apologized for the kick to the face from their first meeting. He didn't lie though when he told Toga she wasn't his girlfriend. Though, he wouldn't be against it. If she would just become a full villain and join the League nothing would stand in their way. For now he could be content to just hold her. But...

"Yona," he said softly just incase she was asleep. She gave a soft hum and squeezed his hand. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes opened just enough to look at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you serious?" His heart gave one firm beat against his ribs but she reached up to pat his cheek. "I thought I already was..."

With a sigh he kissed her cheek. "You're ridiculous."

She giggled but soon her breathing evened and she was sound asleep.

Their fingers laced together, he smiled as the credits rolled. She really was something else... 

It didn't take long for his eyes to grow heavy. Turning off the screen he pulled her closer. His favorite person, and for now she was all his. He also knew he was completely at her mercy. He would kill for her, but also die for her. He let himself drift...

Either way what bliss.


End file.
